


Running Under The Rain (English)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and Raining Days (English) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Baby, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: Running side by side under the rain, being drenched and finding Dean and his precious Impala.





	Running Under The Rain (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Running Under The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202446) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Running Under The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202446) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> Here it is: the second ficlet translated in English!
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader: kalaswana mukherjee ! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Still pressed against one another, Gabriel and Sam were running on the city streets to try to escape the rain a little. They met up with each other at the corner of a street a bit earlier in the afternoon.

They had to go to Castiel and Dean’s; but a surprise awaited Castiel, so they had to pass by the garage that Dean was running in order to join him there.

They kept running and did not even stop when they both put their feet in a puddle, something which made them all the more drenched. They had closed the umbrella; it barely protected them both anyway. Dean’s garage was located close to the town’s centre: they did not have a lot of running left under the intensifying rain.

The town seemed morose in the rain, it made Gabriel a little sad, he who was usually happy most of the time; he was “the Trickster” after all.

When they finally reached the garage, Dean was pampering one of the Impala’s doors; this car was so precious to him that even Sam was under a few restrictions to have the right to drive it.

The two brothers shared an embrace for a little while. Then, the three men got into the car, Gabriel being at the back.

All three had to go to the local bookshop: Gabriel’s brother was a book lover and was looking for one specifically for quite some time.

Dean turned the key and Baby’s engine purred. The car began rolling under the rainy sky.


End file.
